She
by RehabReject
Summary: She was in pain, he was the only one that could save her. But she noticed that when it was too late. One shot. Songfic to Green Day's song She.


**Title: **She

**Summary: **She was in pain, he was the only one that could save her. But she noticed that when it was too late.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the O.C. or anything related to it.

She lives like all the other rich, popular, beautiful girls do in Orange County. Her life is a lie, she just does stuff to not be left out. It doesn't matter if she doesn't like doing the same stuff as all of her friends, she has to go along with them or who knows what would happen. She feels like she doesn't even know herself some days.

_She_

_She screams in silence_

She acts like all of them, and she hates herself for doing so. No one has ever gotten through to her, so she deals with it silently, though everyday the burden becomes bigger and bigger. She has no one to talk to, her dad's always away and her step-mom is drugged half the time.

_A sullen riot penetrating through her mind_

_Waiting for a sign_

_To smash the silence with the brick of self-control_

She so desperately wants to get out of this lie. She wants so much more but she can't because she never lets her pain out. Sure her parents have sent her to therapists but that has never worked. She goes home each day and feels like throwing stuff around, just to make the room noisy. She can't stand silence. Silence makes her feel locked up even more than she already feels.

_Are you locked up in a world_

_That's been planned out for you_

_Are you feeling like a social tool without a use_

He sees right through that. He knows that under that thick layer of ice on her heart there is love. He just needs to show her that. But she doesn't pay attention to him, minus calling him names along with her friends, but he knows that she doesn't mean any of it. She just doesn't want to be left out. He wants to help her if she would let him.

_Scream at me until my ears bleed_

_I'm taking heed just for you_

She always felt like screaming, but who was there to scream at? She was insecure inside so she made fun of others along with her friends, especially that geek what's-his-face-Cohen. She doesn't want to make others feel bad, but she has a reputation of being a super bitch so she has to keep that how it is.

_She_

_She's figured out_

He left her a note, stuck in her purse, it read "I can see that you aren't who you appear to be, just please don't ruin your life any more." It wasn't signed but she knew who it was from. She knew that he could read her inside out, and she wanted to scream out to him sorry for all the pain she caused him. She had a feeling that he wasn't bad.

_All her doubts were someone else's point of view_

_Waking up this time_

_To smash the silence with the brick of self-control_

He saw her read the note, and he saw her look nervously around searching out his eyes in the crowd. He turned away before she saw him, he knew that it was a stupid move, she wouldn't pay any attention to him. But he saw the pain in her eyes daily, maybe she would give him a chance.

_Are you locked up in a world_

_That's been planned out for you_

_Are you feeling like a social tool without a use_

She was in pain, and he sensed it. He could be her person to talk to, she really needed a real friend. But as she turned around to find him, she saw him walking off. He didn't want to talk to her, he probably didn't even write the note. But she ran after him anyways, she was hurting and needed someone, anyone to talk to.

_Scream at me until my ears bleed_

_I'm taking heed just for you_

She wanted to scream out his name, stop him from going any further. He understood the real her. No one else did. No one in this whole fucking world understood what she was going through. She continued to run, knowing that with each step the weight on her heart was slowly lifting, he could be the one to save her.

_Are you locked up in a world_

_That's been planned out for you_

_Are you feeling like a social tool without a use_

She ran but couldn't find him. She knew that he wouldn't listen, she had broken his heart every time that she said something mean to him, and he wouldn't save her.

_Scream at me until my ears bleed_

_I'm taking heed just for you_

She knew that she was screwed after she saw him disappear. She sank to the ground, and put her head in her hands and cried. She couldn't believe that she, Summer Roberts was crying over losing someone she never had, Seth Cohen.

The End


End file.
